


At Long Last

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: It had taken Fíli and Sigrid a long time to convince everyone to agree to their love match, and at last they are finally married in front of Gods and Kin! Which means that really, now that they are alone at last, there's just one thing left to do...





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! 
> 
> That's right I'm 23 and as is the way with Hobbits I'm gifting you all this gift to celebrate the occasion. 
> 
> My thanks to MagicMarker for Betaring. 
> 
> The fic itself comes from a Tumblr prompt: "Fic smut where the characters are crying but not like ‘that’s good dick’ crying or ‘shit that hurts’ crying but rather ‘oh my god I love this person more than life and we’re so close right now’ crying, gimme some of that full out bawling"
> 
> As I said, enjoy and I hope you have a wonderful day!

It had taken Sigrid and Fìli a long time to get to this point, but they were finally here; married in front of gods and kin, their match legally recognised by both kingdoms. It had not been easy, as all of Arda seemed to have opposed their love, but Sigrid and Fìli never gave up hope. Now as the noise of the wedding party died away, they were finally left alone. There would be no one to disturb them, no one to tell them to step apart, and no one to dictate what they could and could not do. The thought sent a shiver running through Sigrid that crescendoed in her core.

Throughout their courtship, Fìli had insisted on doing things 'properly’. He took his role as Crowned Prince seriously, and did not want to risk anything that might bring into question his suitability as heir, nor of anyone creating yet another imaginary reason they could not wed. Sigrid had only half jokingly made the argument that perhaps if they were caught in the act, their families might speed up the engagement process in order to save face in case of any potential happy accidents. Yet Fìli was not to be persuaded. Sigrid loved him for it, she really did. It made each moment they did get alone all the sweeter, each stolen kiss felt that much more sacred -- but she could not deny that her body had been begging for this day for a long time. She'd often found herself lying awake in the darkness, fantasising about their wedding night… Now the event had finally arrived, she was not going to let it go to waste.

“What are you thinking about then, my wife,” smiled Fìli, as he stood by their dresser removing the various jewels from his beard and hair. He'd already taken off his royal cloak and had laid it neatly on their sofa. Their sofa. Everything in this room was theirs. No more borrowing, no more hiding, no need for secrecy. Nobody need ever know what took place in here, and everyone was welcome to know why. Her smile grew wider by the second at all the possibilities that lay within the lifetime of pleasure that was rolling out before them.

“Well, my husband, I was thinking that I could really do with a hand getting out of this dress.” She began to untie the stays at the front to remove the top corset, pulling it slowly away and dropping it to the floor. She grinned as Fìli’s hand stilled on the dresser, his eyes now transfixed on her body. “I can get the front done you see, but for the back,” she twisted around to show him the long line of ribbons keeping her dress in place, easily untied but impossible to reach from her angle, “I’m going to need to borrow some nimble fingers.”

She heard Fìli’s faint gulp, “Well, I am more than happy to do as my wife asks of me.” He stepped forward and Sigrid grinned over her shoulder as he swiftly untied her and let the dress drop to the floor. She was left in just her slip. She had been offered one of a thicker, warmer cotton, but instead had selected one of the thinnest, lightest fabric she could find, so as to leave nothing to her husband’s imagination. She turned to face him fully, and his quiet “Äule's Beard,” was enough for her.

She trailed her fingers down his tunic and toyed with the fastening, “Your turn, I think.”

Fìli nodded and let Sigrid strip him with a record pace. She bit her lip as she finally took him all in. She’d been desperate to get him this close for a long time, and the sight did not disappoint. Her breathing deepened with each passing moment, and she instinctively reached out to rake her hands through the golden hair on his chest, tracing each line and scar beneath. She paused at the largest there, a swirl of red and white that had almost killed him before they’d even had the chance to know one another. She saw a moment of self-conscious hesitation in his eyes but she did her best to squash it with a kiss to that very mark.

“Oh Fìli, I really am the luckiest woman in Arda,” she murmured into his ear. “Please husband, I’ve waited so long.” Her hands now reached around to feel along the muscles of his back and stopped just at the cusp of his arse. “Please Fìli, I need you so bad.” She squeezed him tight to emphasise her point and he let out a startled hitch of breath. “I’m so wet and ready, please Yusthê. I want to finally feel you inside of me, I want to stop having to imagine it.”

“You’ve, you’ve been imagining us?” stuttered Fìli, clearly aiming for sultry but missing it by a mile.

“Every night since we started courting, and a bit before then as well.” She chuckled, “Surely you thought of me too?”

“I well, yes. I mean, I didn't necessarily mean to but I just…”

“You just what?” she asked, her mouth ghosting the shell of his ear.

“I just couldn't help myself,” he replied, a breath of confidence coming back to him as though realising here was no more need for proprietary. What happened in their room was their business, and there could be no more inappropriate thoughts when even Mahal and Eru agreed that their match was true.

“Well, feel free to help yourself to whatever you wish now,” she laughed, pulling his hands up to touch her body. She practically purred as his hands dragged across her skin, the fabric of her slip brushing against her nipples, the warm press of his hand on her thigh enough to send another flood of heat coursing through her. His hands became firmer as he kneaded and pressed against every part of her. She bent her head down to meet his mouth and the joint sensation sent further ripples throughout her. Their kiss was sloppy, uncoordinated and definitely not the kind you learnt about in stories, but it drove Sigrid's blood wild as they pulled each other closer and closer together. She felt imprisoned by their remaining clothes, the press of his erection driving her madder by the second as her body cried out for more.

Her fingers began to desperately tug at his waist, trying to yank his trousers down further. He moved his hands as if to stop her completely, then seemed to think better of it at the last minute. Instead he quickly unfastened them himself, kicking them to the side once they were off. Sigrid sent her slip in the same direction and there was no time to feel awkward in their nudity as they drew themselves back together again as though magnetised. The sensation of skin on skin was intoxicating and they gasped in unison as his bare cock brushed up against her soaked thighs. Fìli pulled her face back down towards him and sucked greedily at her, relishing in the maddening promise of it all.

“Please Fìli,” Sigrid repeated, breaking their kiss to gasp for breath. “Enough teasing, I don't think I can wait a moment longer.”

“I couldn't agree more,” he replied, gripping tightly to her thighs and lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him to secure herself, then began to rub her crotch against him. She groaned into his mouth feeling the pleasure start to pour over her skin, washing away all those hours spent waiting for this very moment. There would be a time for slow and careful, but tonight was not it.

He stumbled back towards their bed, Sigrid's tongue in his mouth clearly going some way to distract him from the mission at hand. She felt him grip her arse harder and pull her tighter against him again, the tip of his cock starting to shift between her wet folds. Each tiny caress made her body shiver and squirm with anticipation. More, she needed more. She was on fire and there was really only one way to cope.

They finally found the bed and tumbled down into a hot mess of limbs, neither wanting to be separated for any longer than absolutely necessary. It was as though, in one single night, they were trying to make up for all the times they’d been denied even the most innocent of embraces. Sigrid felt Fìli’s mouth clamp around her breast and she screamed out her pleasure for the whole mountain to hear. His fingers moved to rub and press at her thighs but Sigrid knew what she wanted, and fingers were never going to be enough.

She gently pushed him onto his back to straddle his lap, but took a moment to take him in once more. Gods, he was gorgeous. His broad chest heaved beneath her, and his long blonde hair spilled out all over the place, sections of it stuck to his face in a desperate sweat. His beard looked slightly ruffled, and she began to wonder what she must look like. Yet it was still those beautiful eyes that really drew her in. They had always had such a serious shine to them, even when he was joking about with his brother. Fìli was always thinking of something else, some hidden thought in the back of his mind that Sigrid always wanted to share in, but it seemed almost forgotten to him now, lost in the pitch black of his desire.

His own hand came up and brushed away her hair, pulling it down to one side. His hands rested on her waist and with a gentle nod Sigrid began to slide herself down onto him, taking a moment to relish every inch of him until she was fully seated again. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. That empty gaping feeling inside of her had finally gone away as she felt the fullness of him within her. Yet soon even that wasn't enough, and an ancient instinct began to take over her body.

She began to rock against him, feeling him slip in and out of her. Her breath hitched with each moment and she rested her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she pushed herself down harder and harder. She gasped his name over and over again, “Fìli, Fìli, Fì-Fìli!” All her thoughts were of him. She didn't know who she was anymore, she wasn't even sure she existed beyond this moment. She felt the pleasure of it build up and up, the blood pounding in her ears as all the air in the world seemed to run out, a tidal wave of desperate pleasure tittering over the edge, ready to crash at any moment. Beneath it all she heard a strangled sob of “Oh Sigrid!”

Her eyes sprung open to look back down at her world and saw… tears.

He was crying. Her husband was crying and he wasn't meant to be crying! Crying was the opposite of what should be happening! Had she really been so held up in her own pleasure that she didn't even thinking about his? How could she be selfish!? Gods, what else had she done wrong?

“Fìli, are you hurt? I, shit are you alright what did I-- fuck, shit I’m so sorry!” She made a frantic move to get off of him but his hands reached out to pin her hips against his, as though afraid that if she moved she’d never return.

“Sigrid please no, I, this is just,” he gave a gulp as more tears began to fall down his face. Sigrid looked down at him in confusion, completely lost as to what to do.

“Fìli, please tell me my love, what’s wrong?” she begged, trying to brush his tears away but more kept coming.

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is finally right, I just, you feel it too, yes? This is so… perfect. I didn't know it could be like this Sig,” he sniffed and she felt her her heart grow within her. She didn't think before this that she could love her silly dwarf husband any more than she already did, but clearly Fìli was going to make it his mission to prove her wrong each step of the way.

“We've both waited for this for so long,” he continued, seeming unable to stop now he had started. “I’ve wanted to be your husband for years and here we are. Married for everyone to see and everyone to know about, under every law imaginable, we’re wed and I just… I feel so close to you right now. I feel like I’m a part of you and you’re a part of me and it's the best feeling in the world.” His smile broadened again and then a small echo of something flittered across his face, but Sigrid answered him before it could grow to a question.

“Of course I feel the same about you, you silly dwarf,” she sniffed, feeling her own tears coming now. “I never understood what is was to feel whole until I met you. I’ve never felt more like myself then when I’m with you,” she laughed, and pressed a brief kiss to his mouth.

“I’m sorry my love,” repeated Fìli, “I didn't mean to interrupt you I just, I didn't want to have to keep it back any longer.”

Sigrid giggled and began to shift her hips again, slower this time. “Well there's time enough for love letters in the future. Shall we continue where we left off? You--you are enjoying this, right?” She felt nervous again, searching his face for more answers.

“Of course I’m enjoying this,” he chuckled, tugging her closer against him. “But I’d enjoy it even more if I could see you properly.”

“Oh? You’re not enjoying the view from down there?”

“Oh the view is certainly gorgeous, however I want to be able to see your eyes when you come. I’ve had enough of looking at your from far away, I don't want to have to do that anymore.”

“What did you have in mind then?” she grinned, running her fingers through the hair of his chest.

“Something along the lines of….” he mused, catching her wrists in his as his eyes gleamed in the candlelight, “this!” He quickly flipped them over, so as Sigrid was laid flat on her back. “Mmmm, that's better.” He smiled, shifting them into a slightly more comfortable position. “Now where were we?”

“Well I don't know about you, but I was about to come until you got all soppy about it,” laughed Sigrid, bucking her hips slightly.

“Well then I’m sure there's something I can do about that,” he replied and began to slowly rock in and out of her in shallow thrusts. Each movement brought a new noise out of her as her body began to sing with pleasure once more. Fìli pushed her hands above her head and locked their fingers together, allowing them both a clear view of the other as they climbed closer and closer to the height of orgasm.

When Sigrid eventually came she could see it in his face, a look of pure joy and relief that broke into a broad smile. Sigrid panted and coaxed him along with words of gratitude and desire and he too found his release. Her name had never sounded better than when on his lips.

They stayed where they were, the emotions of the night washing back through them. Sigrid felt tired and exhilarated all at once. She wanted to sleep for a week and at the same time wanted to keep awake at all costs, lest this night turn out to be just a dream.

Fìli rolled off of her at last and after a brief wash down they clambered back into the bed, tangling their limbs together as tightly as they could, as though to stop anyone else from being able to separate them.

“Have I told you yet how much I love you?” asked Fìli, his voice heavy with approaching sleep.

“Yes, but I won't ever be tired of hearing it,” Sigrid laughed in response.

“Good.” He mumbled, “because I plan on saying it every day as long as I live, and well after that too.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yep,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “My ancestors in Mahal’s halls are going to have to put up with hearing how amazing you are, and how much I love you.”

“Well mine will have to do the same as well.” She replied, hugging his arms closer around her chest. “Because there's no way I am ever going to get tired about talking about my husband, the bravest dwarf of them all and the love of my life.”

“I won't get tired of that either,” he yawned. “Husband and wife.”

“At long last,” murmured Sigrid, closing her eyes to bask in the quiet noise of his breathing, and the gentle warmth of his body next to hers.

Their trials were not yet over. There were still those that opposed their happiness, and the troubles of marrying outside of your race could never be so easily resolved. However, their love was stubborn and so long as they could both come back home to the other’s arms, then nothing could ever break them.

They were stronger together than they had ever been apart, and the world would have to be ready for them. That is, if they could ever bear to leave their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via kudos/comments or on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan.


End file.
